A Collection of Headcannons
by slashersanonymous
Summary: This is just a collection of headcannons that I wrote for a Harry Potter Facebook page. They will include various pairings, some with original characters. OC's I own none of the characters, and I own nothing associated with Harry Potter, besides memorabilia! Warnings: Language and Death
1. Harry x OC

**_Author's Note: This is just a collection of Headcannons. R&R please! _  
_And an update on my NCIS fic: I doubt I'll update it until the end of school (in a couple weeks for me) _  
_On with the Headcannon!_**

* * *

**Harry/Original Character**

I walked through the corridors of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, trying to find my way to Divination. I felt like a complete and utter fool for thinking the Divination room was near the Forbidden Forest. On my way back from the perimeter of campus, I saw an attractive witch in black robes, with a Hufflepuff emblem embroidered on them.  
"H-Hey. Do you happen to know where the Professor Trelawney's classroom is?" Harry asked, looking down at a piece of parchment with his schedule scribbled on it with cursive script.  
"I actually just came from Divination! From here, take a left on the corridor right past the moving staircases." Alicia said, smiling at her new-found crush. When she realized he was looking at her in the eyes, she blushed and walked away.  
When Alicia met up with her friends in Herbology, they were talking about the recently developed crush over the Boy Who Lived, and how she would never have a chance.  
*Change point of view to Alicia!*  
After Herbology, I walked through the halls, looking for the nice guy with the lightning scar. I didn't notice the boy walking through the halls, his eyes red from tears. I just overlooked him, only thinking about how much I was looking forward to dinner.

Dinner was over, and Harry was still nowhere to be seen. I began searching for him all about, when I finally retired to the Hufflepuff common room.  
When I arrived in the nice cozy area, I heard an owl's hoot from the window. I opened the window and took a piece of parchment from barn owl and read it.  
"Meet me at the Astronomy Tower. Now."  
I immediately burst from the common room, running in the direction of the tower.  
"Harry?" I yelled when I finally arrived.  
No response.  
My heart began to pulsate with more intensity at each moment, eventually climaxing when I reached the top of tower.  
Harry's crumpled body was sitting there, a knife in his stomach, a note seemingly written in blood next to him.  
When I opened the note, it read,  
"Dear whomever finds this first,  
I am truly sorry. I couldn't take it anymore. I knew that Alicia couldn't be mine; that stupid Cedric guy was taking a fancy to her, and I knew that I had no chance.  
I couldn't live life without her, knowing that she could be with that unsafe idiotic Hufflepuff.  
and Alicia,  
I love you with all of my heart, and I am so sorry I had to take my life. Maybe we can see each other, many years from now.  
Love you,  
Harry"

I could not believe what I had just read. I broke into tears immediately, knowing that I could've been his, but I wasn't. "I could've prevented this mess!" I thought to myself.  
I then contemplated joining him now, or to wait for many years as he anticipated.  
I made a split-second decision, jumping off of the top of the Astronomy Tower.  
"I love you too, Harry," I thought as I jumped off of the ginormous structure.  
"Good bye, Hogwarts."


	2. Dramione

**Author's Note: Please R&R, as I'd deeply appreciate it! :)  
I also hope you can check out my NCIS fic titled Explosive Love. (Tony/Ziva)  
Anyways, I hope you enjoy this installment!  
On with the Headcannon!**

* * *

I sat in the corner, crying.  
"You did this to yourself, 'Mione. You did this to yourself. This is all your fault. All. Your. Fault," I thought to myself.  
I then went to the edge of the window, debating whether or not I should join him.

***  
"Mudblood."  
"I AM NOT A F**KING MUDBLOOD, OKAY?" I shout, enraged. As I calm down, I say slowly, "Muggle-born. Okay, Drakey? Muggle. Born."  
"... Fine," He says, defeated.

***  
"DRACO, GET YOUR SHIRT ON BEFORE HARRY GETS HERE!" I shouted.  
"Geez, someone's a bit busy today!" Draco shouted back with as much intensity.  
"Get. The. Hell. Out. NOW." I yelped, pushing him out the door.  
Ah. Peace and quiet. Just what I needed.  
There was a knock on the door, and I answered it to see Harry, a red rose in his hand.  
"Hey, sweetie."

***  
I awoke in the morning, Harry's arms wrapped around my waist.  
"Hey, 'Mione," he cooed, "You look tired, and I probably know why." He winked at me.  
I got out of bed, dressing myself in my robes for class.  
"Harry," I said, "You should probably be getting ready to Potions. I have to go to Astronomy in ten minutes."  
"Fiiiinnneee..." He sighed, disappointed at my lenient tone, obviously not looking for any more sex.

***  
When I had arrived at the Astronomy Tower, it was blocked off.  
"Hm," I thought to myself, "Wonder what happened..."  
I then had a sudden inclination to go to the top, to see why it was blocked off. I ran through the caution tape and to the top.  
He lie on the grassy patches below the Tower.  
"No," I screamed, "NO! NO! NO!"  
I then curled up in a corner to cry.  
"It's all your fault, 'Mione," I thought to myself, "All. Your. Fault."  
I repeated this phrase in my head over and over and over again.  
That is when I discovered the note, laying right next to me.

"Dear Hermione,  
If you are seeing this letter right now, I'm probably already dead. I saw what you were doing with Harry. I came up to your window to check on you, and what do I see? A moaning Harry.  
I have had enough of your bullsh*t, and I'm done. I'm. Just. Done.  
Anyways, I hope you have fun without me.  
I'll always love you,  
Draco"

I cried even harder while reading the suicide note.  
I then walked to the opening in the stone where Draco had jumped out. I debated on joining him.  
It was an impulse decision.  
I sat on the ledge, and I hopped off, yelling "I LOVE YOU DRACO!"  
The impact of the ground broke my neck...  
"Draco..."  
My eyes glazed over, my pulse coming to a halt.


	3. Loliver or Kativer

**Author's Note: Cussing, death, the normal stuff for my headcannons.**  
**R&R, Hope ya like it! Also, check out my fanfic titled Explosive Love! It's NCIS.  
Also, I may have an NCIS/Doctor Who fanfic in the near future! Stay tuned!  
**

* * *

"Dammit, Oliver!" She shouted, "Why in the name of GODRIC GRYFFINDOR will you NOT get a REAL job?"  
"MAYBE BECAUSE I, UNLIKE YOU, AM NOT PERFECT. MAYBE I ACTUALLY ENJOY RECREATION, UNLIKE YOU, THE LITTLE SECRETARY!" I shouted back, extremely angry.

Silence.  
"I'm leaving. I just need a break." She stated, hurt. "Why don't you just go play some Quidditch?"  
That was a good idea.  
I went to a nearby Quidditch field.  
I played my old position as keeper by myself. Kind of a lonely thing to do, playing Quidditch by yourself.  
You know another lonely thing?  
When your wife leaves you alone after you fight.

I just flew around on my broom for hours, refusing to stop, even after Katie had called me inside.

When I finally walked inside, I found a note.  
"Bye."  
What was this? What did it mean?  
I walked into the master bedroom, linked to a bathroom, so I could take a shower. When I walked in the room, I saw Katie on the bed, a bruise on her head, eyes glazed over.  
"NO!" I screamed, "SHE COULDN'T HAVE BEEN MURDERED! NO! NO! NO!"  
I ran outside to clear my head.  
I heard a car's horn honk. I slammed into the hood of the car, my heart stopping almost simultaneously.

***  
Aurors Creevey and Potter were investigating the scene.  
"It seems as if Wood was hit by an automobile," Creevey stated.  
"NO SH*T, SHERLOCK!" Potter yelled.  
The pair of Aurors were walking through the Wood household when they came upon Katie's dead body.  
The two examined her with only their eyes, trying to make a hypothesis out of the evidence.  
"I think that Oliver Wood hit her on the head with this here broomstick!" Potter said, pointing at Oliver's broom.  
"I concur," Creevey said.  
The two left the crime scene.

If you are reading this note right now, you are about to be informed about the true ending of the Wood Couple case.  
I was in my room, after putting on some special effects makeup.  
I heard Oliver come into the house, and I plopped down on my bed. I knew that I couldn't explain why I looked like this to the police, or why Oliver was traumatized. I then decided I'd have to kill him.  
When he ran out of the room, I jumped out of the window and got into my Muggle car. I then went around the block, and I rammed my car into Oliver. It luckily killed him quickly.  
I then locked all of the doors and windows, and I went into my room and took out a bottle of medication. I downed the whole thing, and sat upon the bed.  
As I write this, I am attempting to sleep, hoping that the police will find me after the drugs have left my system.  
-Katie Bell-Wood


	4. Fred x OC

**Author's Note:**  
**Cussing, Death, the norm for my headcannons. Enjoy, R&R please, and I hope to hear some good responses! Constructive criticism allowed!**

* * *

"Please... Don't leave me..." I whispered, cradling Fred in my arms.  
"Jaz, I have to, to protect you!" Fred said, his forehead pressed against mine.  
"You don't have to risk your life for me!" I shouted at him, "I'm not worth it!"  
"Shh, shh, m'love," He cooed, "everything will be alright. I promise you."  
"I don't wanna leave you... If they're gonna be here any moment, then I guess you're gonna have to leave..." I said, a tear escaping my tightly squeezed eyelids.  
"Before I go..." Fred droned, leading to a passionate kiss.  
I sighed when he left, and climbed down the ladder positioned by my window.

The Flash of green light. The Flash. It was all I could see. It kept playing back over and over. Fred climbing down the ladder, and the flash of light. I peered out of the window, seeing what was going on. Fred was crumpled upon the ground, a Death Eater inspecting him.  
"Hey, m'Lord! It's a Weasley! We got a Weasley!"  
I slumped to the floor, tears flowing down my face, my mascara running from my eyes.  
This couldn't be happening. It ISN'T happening.  
I curled up in fetal position, hoping that this was all a deranged hallucination and that it would all pass over by the morning.


End file.
